


Control

by FiftyshadesofHessa



Category: After - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyshadesofHessa/pseuds/FiftyshadesofHessa





	Control

Little touches of Tessa's life adorn the room. Tessa is reading The Fountainhead when she hears singing coming from outside. Unable to concentrate, she walks out onto the balcony. 

Hardin lies in a floating pool chair sipping a cocktail and listening to his Walkman and singing Beethoven's "Ode to Joy".

Tessa calls out "Excuse me. Excuse me!", Hardin smirks as he was proud that he got her attention "You talking to me?".  
There's frustration in her voice "Look, I know this is your house and all, but do you think you could keep it down? I'm trying to read". Hardin pretending to be interested "What'cha reading?".

Tessa tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear "The Fountainhead". He smiles "Great book", she becomes skeptical "You've read The Fountainhead?". 

Hardin bites his lip "Several times. I'm not as dumb as I act, you know. When Howard Roark makes love to Dominique Francon... most romantic scene in all of literature". Tessa moans in disgust "Romantic? He rapes her". 

Hardin shrugs "That's a matter of opinion", Tessa bites her tongue with dismay "You need help". He smirks.

"Why don't you come join me for a swim and we'll discuss it". Tessa looks around "At this hour? I don't think so". Hardin mains as he's annoyed "Oh come on. Quit acting like a geriatric and get in the pool". 

Tessa gives an sarcastic response "Gee, with an invitation like that how could a girl refuse". Hardin looks up at her "Please", she smiles "Give me a minute. I'll be right down". Hardin returns a smile "Thank you". 

She re-enters the guest room, meanwhile Hardin's cell phone rings. He answers it. 

Tessa comes down, wearing a bathrobe. She sits by the pool as Harsin treads water away from her. Tessa is holding out the letter "You know it amazes me that someone as bright as you can be so horrible". Hardin chuckles "What? Another letter from your friend?". 

Tessa grins "This is my favourite part", she reads the letter. 

"Even more treacherous and dangerous than he is charming and fascinating. He has never taken a single step or spoken a single word without some dishonourable or criminal intention. Every young girl he has successfully pursued has regretted it". Hardin sighs "You know you could at least have the decency of telling me who's badmouthing me so I might have the opportunity to confront them face to face. How do you know it's not some girl who's pissed off at me for breaking up with her?".

Tessa doesn't believe him "I sincerely doubt it". Hardin shifts his body towards her "Give me the fucking letter". Tessa smiles and tears the letter up, Hardin moans in annoyance "Why did you do that?".

Tessa puts her hair up into a bun "The last thing I need is you going into my room searching for this while I'm away". Hardin begins to mock her "Is that the last thing you need? My your clever". She takes pieces of paper and sticks it in her bathrobe. She then stands and takes off the robe, revealing a one piece bathing suit underneath. 

Tessa changes subject "How's the water?", He licks his lip "Refreshing". She dives in the pool and surfaces. Hardin considers "You're right you know", her eyebrow rises "About what?".

Hardin let's himself float "About what you said today in the class. I'm not a happy person", Tessa begins to feel guilty "I never said that". He grins "You implied it". 

Tessa gives herself a little swim "Look, I didn't mean to give you a hard time". Hardin shakes his head "No, it's okay. I mean I look at you with all your morals and values and well, you seem to be happy in your choices. I envy you. No bullshit".

Tessa's caught off guard "Thank you", he swims closer to her "Seriously, you're amazing. You have everything going for you", he counts his fingers. 

"You're smart, you're beautiful, you're determined. You're everything I want in a girlfriend". Tessa jokingly tells him to Shut up. 

Hardin laughs "I wasn't kidding. I'd like to take you out". Tessa can feel the tension between them both "Look, I'm flattered but, seriously it could never work". Hardin stops and looks at her "Why not?". 

Tessa sighs "Because you act like a pig". He swims towards her. "Do you deny that there's an attraction between us?". 

Tessa bites her lower lips which catches his attention "I don't... I don't want to answer that... look we're friends". Hardin notices her blush "You don't find me cute? Come on, look at these muscles". He flexes for her. She laughs. 

"I'm sorry, but you're not my type". Hardin strokes her wet arm "Fine. Friends it is. I can live with that". He extends his arms out for a hug. She moves in and hugs him. 

Tessa's smile turns to a look of horror. "You're naked", he smirks "It's my house". She pushes him off her "That's repulsive". He feels a force that separates them "What's the big deal? We're friends. Haven't you ever seen your friends naked before?". Tessa climbs out of the pool. 

"Get some manners". She walks into the house. Hardin laughs "Sorry, I didn't know you were peenaphobic". She flips him the bird as she heads into the house. 

Hardin bites his lip as enjoyed what's just happened "Oooooo, naughty naughty. Ten Hail Mary's for you. Good night".


End file.
